1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface sensitive input device with indexes and, more particularly, to a surface sensitive input device with isotropic indexes and a computer systems using the surface sensitive input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an input device can be a keyboard, a touch screen, a writing board and the like. A user can easily accepts the touch screen and the writing board as being Non-English inputs (such as Chinese inputs), which is more convenient than the keyboard.
The touch screen can be a resistive type, a capacitive type, an ultrasonic wave type, an optical sensitive type, an electromagnetic type, or the like. The resistive touch screen is typically combined to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and widely used as an input device for an electronic notebook, personal digital assistant (PDA) and a portable computer. As compared to other types, the resistive touch screen has the advantages of thin, tight, light and low power consumption.
However, a user requires frequently pressing on the resistive touch screen for input, especially more than one touches are required when used material for the resistive touch screen is increasingly aging, so the resistive touch screen is easily damaged. In addition, the aged resistive touch screen is not easily renewed due to the combined LCD, as well as the writing board.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved input device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.